Shameless Desire
by Jayden4U
Summary: Sherry and Jake are on the run from Ustanak (the main boss of the Jake campaign) again, and get away, but also get themselves trapped in the process. What happens when they figure out they're stuck in a water facility and it's freezing cold in there? SMUTTY for all you dirty pron lovers ;) ONE SHOT!


_Ah! Finally I got this done! After writing this, I realized how rusty I've gotten in writing one shots… unfortunately. I don't think this really is my best work, but oh well. I gave it my best, and that's all I can really expect of myself… right? Heh heh heh… yeah. Well. Anyways, I've started on the next chapter for The Darkness Inside Me, for all those who like reading my other stories as well, and I can't give an estimate for how long it's going to take for me to get it up, because I honestly don't know whether I'm going to make the final chapter into two or just cram it into one. I guess it just depends on what I feel like the day I'm writing it.  
Like always, **please review**!  
Thank you! _\(^-^)/

* * *

The B.O.W. was right behind them- Jake could hear it, the sound drowning out everything else. They were running down the halls of an abandoned factory now, Jake and Sherry having been separated from Leon and Helena for a while now. Unfortunately, when the group of four had been separated, big ugly had decided to trail Jake and Sherry instead of the latter. This is the second time they'd had to face this monstrosity, and to be honest, Jake was getting sick of it. He'd had his fun. Now this fucker seriously needed to die.

Jake glanced behind him- just for a second- to find the monster right on top of them, its mechanical arm stretched back to hit them. He quickly grabbed Sherry's arm and dove toward the ground, the claw missing the duo by mere inches.

As soon as Jake and Sherry heard the claw hit the wall opposite of them, they were up and running again. A quick glance behind them told Sherry that the B.O.W.'s claw was stuck in the wall.

Sherry was excited and relieved that they had gained themselves a few minutes to try to get away. However, when they rounded the next corner, their hearts sank. They had run right into a dead end; the end of them hallway had caved in. They had trapped themselves.

"Oh God…" came Sherry's small voice.

"Shut up, okay?! We're going to get out of here!" Jake snapped, giving her a look. Without waiting for a reply, he stormed over to the pile of rubble and tried to dig through, Sherry following suit.

"You're right… I have to get you out of here safely- I can't let anything happen to you." Sherry grunted, still trying to dislodge the fallen parts of ceiling (concrete, she assumed). She'd had her moment of shock- now she needed to focus on her mission.

"Damn straight." Jake growled, temporarily glad he could boost her morale. They both stopped digging when they heard thundering feet pounding against the floor, each stomp increasing in volume. Sherry slid her gaze over to Jake's to find him looking at her, several thoughts and emotions flitting across his face.

"Jake?" She asked, waiting for him to say something. His face hardened, becoming emotionless again as he stood and turned away from her. He quickly faced the corner where the B.O.W. would be coming around any second now and took out his Elephant Killer. She blinked, confusion setting in. What was he doing? They didn't stand a chance against this thing! They needed to find a way to escape!

Jake cocked his gun, pointing it toward the ceiling above the corner of the hallway. Before Sherry could protest, Jake had shot the ceiling four times, and right when the B.O.W. rounded the corner, the ceiling caved in, effectively cutting the monster off from the duo.

Unfortunately, Jake didn't think water would be involved. As soon as the ceiling collapsed, a huge waterfall crashed down on them, almost knocking the both of them off of their feet. Sherry shrieked in surprise and Jake groaned, shielding his face. The B.O.W. also yelled in surprise as the crumbling ceiling cut off their view of the monster.

As if their luck couldn't get any worse, the collapsed ceiling also cut off the last source of light they had, leaving them in almost total darkness.

When all was said and done and the water had stopped pouring down on top of them, they waited for the B.O.W. to make some sort of noise to indicate where it was. It was silent for a few moments, and just when they thought Jake might've killed it, it roared loudly and stomped away. When they couldn't hear it's footsteps anymore, Sherry sighed and Jake cursed.

"Smooth." Sherry mumbled sarcastically. Jake shot her a glare.

"What the hell did you want me to do? Let the thing tear us to pieces? Oh, sorry for saving your life." Jake snapped, walking over to one of the walls and pushing against it to gauge how sturdy it was. To say that he could break the wall down was a far cry from the truth, but he was sure that if he rammed himself against the wall enough it'd cave through… maybe.

Jake tried forcing the wall down for hours (or so it seemed) he beat against it- punched it, kicked it- you name it and he tried it. But, his luck stayed true, and the wall didn't budge.

"Damnit! How is it that I can get the ceiling to cave in, but not the damn walls!?" He yelled as he kicked the wall one last time.

"What about your magnum gun?" Sherry asked, she now sitting on one of the larger pieces of rubble. She shivered as she spoke, the water having soaked down to her skin, making her body temperature drop.

"Out of bullets. I used the last to get away from big ugly." He explained, going to sit next to her. After sitting down, he realized how cold it was in the room and how the water was affecting him. He glanced at Sherry, and like he thought, her lips were starting to turn blue, meaning she was cold as well. A thought popped into his head that he knew would help the both of them stay warm, but he knew she would flip if he voiced it. He however, didn't want to stay cold.

Jake stood and unsnapped the clips holding his suspenders on his pants, letting them fall down his back and keeping them attached to the back part of his jeans. He then took his shirt and started to pull it off when Sherry let out a gasp.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. He turned to look at her, sighing.

"It's called survival 101. It's freaking freezing in here, and my clothes are wet. If I keep my clothes on, I'm going to get pneumonia. Do you want that to happen? I would suggest it to you, but…." He smirked at her, "I don't really fancy getting slapped. So, do what you want, but _I_ want to warm up."

At his comment, her eyes widened to the size of disks.

"Jake- I don't think-"

"_Relax_, will ya? I'm not taking _all_ my clothes off. I _am_ modest from time to time. Besides, I gotta leave _something _to the imagination." At her blush, he chuckled, continuing to take his clothes off. At his surprise, she didn't say anything. Actually, he didn't hear a noise at all until he heard rustling behind him.

Unbuckling his pants, he glanced behind him to see what she was up to, only to see her tossing her shirt aside, face flushed.

He did _not _expect this.

Jake had to hold back the gasp that threatened to fall out of his mouth. He jerked his head back around, heat filling his face, along with other parts of his body. He heard her stop moving and sigh.

"You _act _like you've never seen a woman with her clothes off…" She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Besides, you're the one who suggested it…"

"Yeah, well," he had to stop himself when his head turned to look at her, "I didn't expect… I didn't expect that." He pushed the thought of her bare body to the back of his mind as he shucked his pants off and picked them up along with his shirt to lay them out on the rubble, hopefully to dry fairly soon.

Jake caught the sound of her belt coming undone and her pants sliding down and lo and behold, more heat flooded his body, now less in the face and more in the latter area. Damnit, why was he struggling with this? He hadn't had a problem before now… much. He bit back a curse and let out a sigh in it's stead. 'This shouldn't be this hard….' He scolded in his head.

"Um…" came Sherry's small voice. He made the mistake of turning towards her and looking at her. Clad in black and tan underwear, she stood with her arms covering her chest and she herself curving into herself. "It's still cold…"

"It's not… you're not supposed to warm up right away, but… if you want…" He trailed off, trying not to stare at her chest and legs. She stared at him now, raising an eyebrow. "If you want to be warm right away…" He concluded, he stretched his arms out slightly at his sides, motioning her to come closer. Sherry hesitated for a moment, and for a second he kicked himself and just _knew_ that all of this was a bad idea- until she started moving hesitantly toward him. He couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips.

"You know, I haven't been known to bite, Sherry." He teased. Her expression immediately turned into a scowl as she stomped toward him and wrapped her arms fiercely around him. What Jake thought was going to be a chuckle came out as a choked groan, and Sherry stiffened.

"I hope you keep your word about not biting…" Sherry mumbled, turning her face slightly upward on Jake's chest to look at the startled mercenary. Jake just smirked.

"Well…." He trailed off. "You don't want me to comment on that." He finished as he wrapped his arms around her.

As time went by, Jake had to try harder to keep himself from popping out of his boxers. He thought of snow, he thought of getting stabbed, stitches, zombies, that B.O.W., even his _mom_- nothing seemed to want to work, and before he knew it, he in dire need of a backup plan.

Jake dropped his arms from around her and waited for her to back off, but she didn't. Before long, he grabbed her arms from around himself and tugged at them. Her confused expression, evident when she lifted her face to look at him, stopped him.

In all true honesty, he didn't _want_ to let her go. But, if he didn't… things were sure to go awkward bound.

"Sherry…" He warned, trying to keep his voice stern. Her confusion only seemed to deepen, along with some other emotion that he couldn't put his finger on. Was that… hurt? Oh great, now he was the dick- no pun intended.

When she went to pull away, he grabbed her arms and kissed her, his rash mind finding that the only way to erase the hurt from her eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized that it was probably not the best idea he's ever had.

Sherry stiffened of course, her eyes wide. Jake was expecting her to back away and slap him any minute now, but she didn't.

After a minute or two, he released her, taking a small step back. Her hand flew to her mouth, it being open in shock. He sighed. '_Smooth_ one.' He thought bitterly to himself.

"Listen… I-" Jake started, but was cut off by Sherry smashing her lips against his. He gasped, startled, but quickly regained his composure and put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her closer. If he wasn't up and ready to play before, he sure as hell was now.

Sherry slid her hands up to Jake's neck and wrapped her arms around it, the action resulting in her pressing herself more firmly against him. He groaned, realizing just now how much he had come to want her during their time together. Jake knew there was more to it than that, but he didn't want to think about that right now. All of this was so new to him (ok, maybe not the lust part) – he just wanted to take it a step at a time. And this was the first step? 'Okay, moving from being a dick to just plain fucked up. Nice, Muller. Very nice.' He thought bitterly.

Sherry tilted her head slightly to the side, bringing his attention back to her. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her by the behind and lifting her up against him. Sherry wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her intimate parts flush up against his now throbbing member. He couldn't help the groan that slipped out from between their interlocked lips, him bucking his hips in the process.

Jake finally broke their lip contact, moving to kiss down the side of her neck and shoulder. She arched against him, making shy little mewls in the process. As he kissed her body, he reached up and cupped her still- clothed breast, thumbing the nipple. She gasped loudly, her breath now coming in pants. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned, arching into her.

His arms starting to crap, Jake walked over to one of the concrete walls and pushed her up against it. Once he got her situated, he pushed her up the wall so that her legs were around his stomach. Then, using his hips to keep her in place, he reached behind her and attempted to undo the clasp on her bra. After a few tries and irritated sighs, Sherry started to giggle at him. He growled in frustration, finally just giving up and yanking her straps from her shoulders. Her breasts popped out with a bounce, and he wasted no time in ravaging them with this tounge.

That effectively silenced her, it turning her giggles into moans that were steadily increasing in volume. After a couple minutes of this, she was squirming in his arms.

"J-Jake!" She moaned, trying to push Jake's face away. He slowly pulled his face away from her breast, looking her in the eyes. "Please…" She whispered, her voice shaking.

Sherry didn't need to ask him twice.

Jake slid her back down the wall, leaning forward to kiss her again. He reached down between their bodies, gently touching her moist folds through her underwear, which, to his satisfaction, were quickly becoming wet. She gasped against his mouth as he began to massage her, all the while readying himself to screw her into the wall.

Not long after, he pushed her underwear aside, and just when he prodded her entrance, he pulled his face away from Sherry's to look at her.

"Sherry… if you don't tell me to stop now, I won't…." He let the warning trail off. She said nothing, searching his eyes for God- knows- what. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she pushed her hips toward his.

"Jake... I want you… Please-" She was cut off abruptly by him rushing forward to kiss her, all the while slowly pushing into her. She gasped into Jake's mouth, her nails digging into his back more aggressively. She moaned breathily as Jake started to set a rhythm.

His mind was about to explode. Here he was, making love to the very girl whose mere presence made him lose his mind, and tipped his world upside down. And now, looking at her, eyes closed tight and letting out breathy whimpers, he could only think of how truly beautiful she looked. A part of him wanted to only focus on how hot she was just so he could get off and forget this ever happened, but he knew better than that. Right now, it was about her, not him.

With that thought in mind, he shifted so he could massage that bundle of nerves between her folds. She gasped again, Jake catching her off guard. Sherry's moans quickly increased in pitch, and before long, Jake was struggling to keep himself from releasing so soon. He had to last for Sherry. He _had_ to.

"Come on Sherry… cum for me…" He whispered, his voice husky. Jake sped his ministrations as well as his speed, and watched and Sherry fell apart. She sharply arched her back as she cried out, spasming on him. This sent him over the edge as well as tunnel vision took over his sight and he trembled slightly. Jake let out a groan as he relaxed and let his forehead rest on Sherry's.

Their rest was short- lived, however, when they heard shouting from the other side of the rubble that Jake created.

"Sherry! Jake! You in there!?" Came Leon's shout. Both their eyes flew open instantly when they heard Leon's voice, and Jake gently set Sherry down. The duo darted for their clothes as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Y-yeah! We're here!" Sherry cried, pulling on her pants.

"Stand back! We're going to blow the rubble down!" Leon warned. Jake and Sherry's panicked looks met as they scooped up the rest of their clothing and dove for cover.

The rubble blew apart (along with more water), and as the dust settled, they threw the last of their clothes on , and they stood to face Leon and Helena.

"Are you two alright? We heard screaming, so we headed back to make sure everything was okay…" Helena explained. Sherry looked away in embarrassment, and Jake turned red, but tried to keep his cool.

"Yeah… I caved in the wall without thinking about it." Jake muttered, crossing his arms.

"Thank you Leon, if it weren't for you, we'd probably have been trapped in here for days." Sherry continued, trying to keep the nervous tremble out of her voice. Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, probably deciding it'd be best if he just didn't ask.

"You're welcome. Anyway, since we're all together again…. We should start heading for Simmons again… Sherry?" Leon stepped aside, giving Jake a look. Sherry and Helena nodded in agreement as they started down the hall. Jake stared Leon down, not moving from his spot. "After you." Leon gestured to Jake, not easing down. Jake stood there for a moment longer, an unsure look in his eyes, before he rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

Leon stared after him as he started walking as well. Leon had a pretty good idea of what had gone on there, and honestly it was none of his business. He glared a hole in Jake's back as Helena looked back at them, a question in her eyes.

But, that didn't mean Leon had to like it.

* * *

There you have it :)  
Please REVIEW- I would very much appreciate it!  
And as an ending note, yes, this is a one shot- only meant to be ONE chapter. Sorry for all those people who thought it was going to be something more =/


End file.
